


Indubitably

by spocksmile



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom Jim, M/M, Star Trek: TOS, Top Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocksmile/pseuds/spocksmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Indubitably, Jim.” His voice was impossibly low, and it seemed to resonate at the ends of each of Jim’s nerves simultaneously. Never had Jim believed Spock would want to have sex with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indubitably

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, my first fic uploaded to AO3 is a sex scene. Enjoy.

“Don’t you find that painful, Captain?”

_Jesus Christ._ He had wanted to say, _No, Spock, not as painful as the jolt in my gut when you touch me like that._ “Yes, I do,” he’d mumbled instead and turned away from prodding eyes.

Of course, he’d been ridiculously and irrationally aroused for the remainder of the mission. Now, laying on his bed with his hands folded across his stomach, the memory ran through his mind ceaselessly -- the suddenness with which Spock had taken hold of his wrist, the intensity of his gaze as he analyzed his captain.

Recently, Spock was acting… different. Different only in regards to Jim. Of course, their friendship was extraordinary, legendary -- but Jim knew there was something else knocking around among those usually perfectly balanced Spock thoughts. His focus on Jim was becoming more profound by the day. When he spoke to Jim, his voice was low, unsettlingly steady, and that, combined with his paradoxically omniscient yet curious stare, made for an almost _intimate_ social chemistry.

It was also really, really hot.

Jim knew he’d flirted with his first officer. Everyone knew that. But they also knew he would flirt with any unopposed organism capable of sexual function.

He _really_ wanted Spock, though.

He felt a flush rising into his cheeks. Thought of long fingers tapering off steady Vulcan hands. Images lit up in his mind of prolonged contact with skin tinted by hot green blood.

And the touch telepathy. God, if Spock could touch him now…

He felt the warmth of Spock’s memory fizz, pool up between his legs. He breathed in deeply, gripped the fabric of his shirt. He felt absurd for thinking of such a level-headed being this way, felt a twinge of embarrassment knowing Spock might find this later when they joined minds. And yet -- even that realization made it worse, the knowledge that they would draw still closer in the future, and Spock would reach inside his mind and fuse their consciousnesses into one.

Jim was raging hard. He knew it before he ran a hand over his crotch and rubbed, but that touch made him still harder, coursed through him until his toes curled and his head pressed back against his pillow.

He thought again of how weird this was. He sat up, swung his legs off the bed, stood up. Took a deep breath. Paced a little. he leaned forward and rested his forehead against the wall. He needed to regain his composure, lock this desire away where Spock could not find it ---

Nah. He stood up straight, unzipped his pants, let his ridiculous erection spring free. He took himself in his fist, wanted it so badly to be Spock’s, let barely audible moans escape his lips --

His door opened. He froze, cold dread shooting through him. His pants were pulled halfway down his ass. It was obvious what he’d been doing. And he knew without looking that it was Spock who had entered the room.

“Fuck,” he said aloud. He felt Spock approach him, and zipped his pants back up. But didn’t turn around. Didn’t ever want to turn around. Didn’t ever want to face this man again, this incredibly sexy Vulcan.

Then Spock’s hands touched his shoulders, and he was met by a vast sense of calm relief, warm reassurance flowing from telepathic contact. Spock brushed his thumbs against the bare skin at the base of Jim’s neck, then slowly ran his hands down either shoulder and down his arms, down to reside at each side of Jim’s hips. Hot breath tickled Jim’s skin.

“Jim,” came Spock’s voice, and Jim shut his eyes tight. He was beyond aroused, now. “Do you desire my sexual attention?”

“Yes.” Jim said it too quickly. He wondered if Spock had really just asked that. The thought crossed his mind that maybe Spock did mind this, and only pretended not to so Jim wouldn’t feel bad. But then again… he felt Spock’s fingers resting on his sides… “Do… you want mine, Spock?”

“Indubitably, Jim.” His voice was impossibly low, and it seemed to resonate at the ends of each of Jim’s nerves simultaneously. Never had Jim believed Spock would _want to have sex with him._

Spock’s fingers moved downward, and Jim leaned back against him deliriously, his ear brushing against Spock’s cheek. His pants were unbuttoned, unzipped, Spock’s hand moved, the tips of his fingers brushing across Jim’s wanting cock. He pushed down his boxers and let it free, then paused for a moment -- electricity caught between them and frozen like glass, before Spock’s lips brushed against Jim’s neck and sent a new current through him, something beyond lightning. He felt his cock taken into Spock’s hand, knew he was more vulnerable than he had ever allowed himself to be, completely sexually open to incredible Vulcan physical and mental strength. One pump, and he felt he was set on the edge of pleasure, crossing into something inexplicable -- Spock’s touch elicited an absolutely pathetic moan from Jim’s lips. He began a rhythm, ran his hand up and down Jim’s length, felt his pleasure practically leaking through his skin.

“Sp...ock…” Jim’s voice was shaky. Spock picked up his pace. He felt Jim’s legs begin to buckle, and let go of his cock to strip off Jim’s shirt and his pants, and then his own. He dropped them onto the floor, wasted no time folding them neatly as he always did. He sat back on Jim’s bed and pulled his captain down into his lap. They were completely naked, skin reacting against telepathic skin in chemistry heightened nearly to pain… Spock ran his hands over Jim’s back once more, then appreciated Jim’s gasp as he took his cock again.

As one hand pumped his cock, the other found its way onto Jim’s meld points, and their minds connected violently, orgasmically, in blinding mental light and heartstopping pleasure -- Jim frantically wrapped his hands around Spock’s jerking arm, felt all at once the bone and blood and nerve inside of it. Their minds were one, their pleasure the same. Jim heard Spock’s heavy breathing, felt Spock’s erect cock between his thighs. Spock placed his legs over Jim’s and rubbed -- all areas of skin rubbed together in perfect, exquisitely sexual friction, sending waves of unintelligible pleasure through both their minds at once. Even the sensation of Spock’s chest hair against his back was incredible, overpowering, as though their bodies were fusing together, burning in ultraviolet light, and then --

Spock pushed his cock inside of Jim, still fisting him. He pulled out, and then pushed back in, repeated the motion faster, his fingers still on Jim’s meld points. Spock ran his tongue up the base of Jim’s neck, tasted his prolonged orgasm. Jim was nearly yelling, now. His vulnerability was beautiful and infinitely arousing.

Their pleasure sharpened -- both found their peak at once, in some part of their minds where the physical and the mental ran the same path. Jim first felt the beginnings of Spock’s final orgasm, and it carried over into his, Spock’s hand warmly, wetly pumping out the evidence of his energy. They both came at once, in a wave of brilliant sexual release like climbing golden steps to heaven --

When they finished, they fell back against the sheets, gasping for oxygen, entwined in each other. Spock broke off their meld but kept Jim in his arms -- who suddenly turned and pressed his lips to Spock’s. They let go, and then kissed again, longer; Jim rolled atop Spock, and Spock trailed his fingers along his back. He licked emotion from Jim’s mouth, sensed sincere validation and completion from deep within his captain.

Neither of them spoke.

 


End file.
